


Toys: Trilogy Act 1

by Dancing Riceball (Jubei)



Series: Naruto Kink Trilogy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubei/pseuds/Dancing%20Riceball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara gives his pet a proper punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys: Trilogy Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a trilogy series I wrote back in the dinosaur ages [2007 ^_^] Fixed up and re-posted from FF.net. Please enjoy this little tidbit.

It was a sight to behold. Anyone that walked into the dimly lit room would be transfixed on the form positioned wantonly on red, silky sheets.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's sun-kissed skin as he released his breath in short gasps. His back was flat against the dark wooden headboard of his lover's bed. Both of his wrists were tied to the top of the head board so that he sat with his arms above his head, immobilized. His thighs were connected to his lower leg with large adjustable cuffs making his position a lot more erotic and him feel more exposed and vulnerable.

But it wasn't just his position that excited his lover and anyone else that might have seen. It was the many 'accessories' that adorned his body. A nipple clamp hung on each hardened bud, a good-sized plug was positioned in his puckered hole with a small chain that attached to the snug ring around the base of the blonde's cock. Another snug ring sat just under the flushed tip and a string of remote controlled vibrating eggs were trapped inside of him by the thick plug. Oh yes, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Gaara..." The blonde whimpered. The fully naked red head smirked and turned the dial for the eggs to the highest setting. Almost immediately, Naruto began thrashing and grinding despite the restraints. His moans and whimpers filled the large room causing Gaara's smirk to widen. "Gods...Gaara...I'm so close...".

"Mmm....but you've been bad, my little fox. You need to be punished." Naruto cried out as he pressed the plug in more and the violently vibrating eggs pressed deeper inside of him. He wanted badly to cum but the twin cock rings prevented that. It was torture. "You brought this on yourself. Next time, remember who you belong to." Naruto's cock twitched as Gaara blew teasingly on the swollen appendage.

Smooth lips brushed against the blonde's cock, causing his breath to hitch. Those wonderful lips placed a soft kiss on the aching head of Naruto's member, suddenly engulfing the length in one swift move. The blonde cried out at the warmth and dampness of Gaara's mouth. His moans got increasingly louder and the red head bobbed his head up and down on the shaft, his tongue swirling around the tip and along the underside. Naruto made no effort to stop his body from thrusting into his lover's mouth. If only his hand was free, he could tangle it in the wild crimson tresses. Then, as his end approached fervently once again, Gaara's mouth was no longer sucking his cock but gingerly teasing his nipples fastened in the clamps. Naruto hated the nipple clamps. It was the one thing that he couldn't take during the torture sessions. But Gaara could some how ease the pain with that talented tongue of his.

Gaara moved from Naruto's nipples to his lips, coaxing them into a heated kiss. As soon as the sand nin's tongue touched the blonde's, the kiss increased in passion. Gaara slid a hand into the blonde tresses, forcing their lips harder together. A soft moan emitted from both of their throats as their hardened members rubbed together. When the need for air was at its peak, they broke apart, breath heavy. Gaara reached up and untied Naruto's hands from the headboard only to cuff them back together using a pair of handcuffs he kept under his pillow. The cuffs around the blonde's legs and thighs were removed along with the upper cock ring.

"On all fours." His voice was lax but the demand in his voice cane through clearly. Naruto followed orders and positioned himself on all fours, his rear in Gaara's direction. "Good boy." The red head removed the plug and the string of eggs that he'd left on the lowest setting, replacing the objects with a thick vibrator fashioned after his own cock.

"Mmm." Naruto purred as the vibrator glided slowly into his hole. He whimpered as each inch entered him. When the length was fully seated inside of him, Gaara turned it on, forcing a loud moan out of his little fox.

"Does this feel good... *mesukitsune?" Gaara whispered as he suddenly began roughly pounding into the blonde's hole with the vibrator. His question was answered with loud swearing and moans. "I guess that's a yes." He murmured to himself. After torturing Naruto a bit more, he pulled the pulsing phallus from the younger nin's hole in a quick jerked movement. The room was hushed, if only from the swearing and moans.

"M-master...I...I'm gonna die. I need to come. I'll do anything. Please..." The blonde was now panting and begging, his head resting against the sweat-soaked sheets. He used what little energy he had left to turned his head towards his master, hoping for a glint of mercy to show in those bright aqua eyes. Thankfully, the red head gave in and slipped his hand to the base of Naruto's cock. Carefully, he removed the lower cock ring and positioned himself at the well prepared entrance of his fox kit. He gripped his shaft in his hand and nudged the tip into the puckered hole. Once the tip was inside, he quickly thrust in, angling to hit Naruto's prostate full force. That one thrust was enough to push the whimpering blonde over the edge with a loud moaned out version of his lover's name. Stream after stream of thick white liquid covered the blonds chest and and the sheets underneath him. Gaara continued to pound into Naruto, not lasting long himself due to the prolonged teasing. He came a few minutes after, filling his fox kit with plenty of his warm seed.

They both collapsed into a sweaty pile on the bed. Gaara undid the cuffs around Naruto's wrists, not bothering to remove his now flaccid cock from the blonde. He merely cuddled up with his lover, running long graceful fingers through the sunny tresses.

"Mine." He murmured sternly into the blonde's mop of messy hair. Naruto only whimpered and pressed closer to his master, failing to hold back a sated, lopsided grin.

**Author's Note:**

> *mesukitsune : roughly translates to female fox


End file.
